Dot Hack: Beginnings
by Lunaria Misaki
Summary: Set in the year 2025 Moe Misaki had just begun playing "The World" a MMORPG highly recommended by her best friend Chris. Chris is one of the two Descendant's of Fianna also known as Orca of the Azure Sea. Moe also known as Lunaria has to face a new threat in "The World" and possibly become a third Descendant chosen by Fianna, with the help of friends she may over come the new evil
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

As the final bell of the day rang my friends and I darted out the classroom and to the large school exit. "When you get home Moe you better remember to install the game! I will get on when I get home and put my stuff away, I'll be waiting for you by the Chaos Gate so I can show you the basics." Chris exclaimed.

I nodded lightly and flashed a big grin as I jumped into my car and sped home. I had recently picked up my first day collectors edition of a game called "The World" but never had time to load it onto my new laptop. The genre of the game is classified as a Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, otherwise known as a MMORPG. I was to concerned about which character I'd like to play to even remember installing it. You have the basics from any other type of game like this: the Blademaster, there was also the basic mage type Wavemaster, Spear wielder's, Heavy Blade a user who carries around a giant two handed sword and the Twin Blade user who wields dual short swords. Chris had chosen the Blademaster class, whom he named Orca. Chris had been playing since the beta version was released 5 years prior to the complete game release. He insisted I try the game out and maybe get into video games. I am mostly interested in reading or hanging outside, but he says the game is "Amazing!". I had my decisions based on the two that seemed the most interesting: Wavemaster, or a Heavy Blade. The choices continued to rattle my brain as I pulled into my driveway. Before I walked through the door, I decided I would become a Heavy Blade. I have always enjoyed over-sized swords that my father used to collect.

I went upstairs to my room, placed my bags on the bed, and then inserted the "The World" CD into my laptop. A pop up window with multiple different character classes appeared asking if I wanted to install the program. I clicked the fancy yes button. The next screen was the End-User License, I never actually read the full thing so I just scrolled down and clicked Accept. When the pop up closed another one appeared with a fancy orange ALTIMIT OS background and the installation bar. My phone buzzed in my purse on my bed.

"Hey Moe, are you installing it yet? I'm waiting by the Chaos Gate like I said I would for you. Hurry and finish setting up your character. I remembered something on the way home, you preordered the First day collector's edition, there were only 100 of those released world wide. You're lucky. See you soon. ~Chris."

My eyes grew wide as I pulled out the tin case from the desk drawer. I removed the grey translucent "The World" sleeve and read the inscription on the front. "The first day collector's edition of the new hit MMORPG. Collector's # 001" My jaw fell to the floor and I quickly replied to Chris's text. "I just read the inscription on the front of the case, it says Collector's # 001! I may hate video games but I find this rather exciting! The first copy is mine!" As I hit send I sat my phone down and then bounced around in excitement. When I returned to my computer, the installation had just finished. I clicked the newly created icon named "Enter the World". It's icon was a picture "The World" written in fancy text.

A message appeared on the screen. "Please fill out the required information necessary for registration."

"Moe Rayne Misaki." I typed, and then clicked the next button.

The rest of the information was the basic requirements for any online source. I was still leaning towards the Heavy Blade class, but was open to new ideas that looked interesting. After I clicked the finished button the pop up window closed and a new one opened. I looked at the screen hard and read it out loud. "Congratulations new member! You are the holder of one of the 100 first day collector editions! You are very lucky to recieve one of the few special versions released world wide! Again congratulations, and welcome to "The World." ~Signed CC Corp President." When I clicked the close button at the bottom of the pop up yet again another one appeared. "Welcome to "The World"! As one of the holders of the First Day Collector's release click on this link to unlock exclusive content! The content for each collectors edition is completely different then the next, be it a new class, new weapons or abilities!" I scrolled down the screen to find a code consisting of numbers and letters. When I clicked on it my laptop screen blacked out and then an animated envelope appeared on the screen. A letter popped out of it including information of what I had recieved from the code.

"Congratulations! You've redeemed a code for "The World" the items listed are the new content for your game: Human/Beast Halfling character race, advanced character customization, extra desktop backgrounds and audios for your game's main menu, the Adept Rogue character class, and an extending inventory, member address list and mail inbox. From the workers at CC Corp we all wish you luck! Welcome to "The World."

Finally the pop ups ended and the screen switched to the character creation screen. Without looking at the Heavy Blade class like I originally planned I went straight for the Human/Beast Halfling character race my edition came with. I opened the advanced character customization and got to work. A pop up opened and asked me to choose my class. I scrolled to the Adept Rogue class that the code unlocked. Another pop up opened after I clicked Accept. "Please choose three (3) classes you would like to assign your character. Please note the Adept Rogue is slightly weaker at the three (3) you choose then those classes on their own due to a gaming balance." I looked through the classes and read the description of each and went for the magic classes the sounded the best. In the first slot I had Harvest Cleric, the second slot had the Shadow Warlock and the final slot had the Wavemaster.

I was returned to the character design page. I chose a simple white and black colored attire. A sleeveless white dress shirt, I removed the collar and added a white satin hood, the shirt ends just below the top of the skirt. A short short black pleated skirt that has white and pink bows flowing off both sides with a black silk like material underneath that shows an inch below the skirt and is laced at the bottom, along with white thigh high stockings that turn into her high heels. Short light brown hair that rests just above her shoulders. The Human/Beast race made her resemble a cat, with feline like ears matching the light brown color of her hair. I gave her dark lapis latzuli blue eyes, two small silver hoops near the top of the right feline ear and one on the left feline ear. The advanced customization options allowed me to change her height, weight, breast size and many other customization variations. I made her 5 foot 8 inches, mader her a little thinner then she was and gave her small breasts. I decided to give her inch long nails a translucent pink polish that shimmered in the moon light, and finally the last custimization option was my characters "wave symbol".

I scrolled through the list and finally chose the one that looked the most interesting and what I thought would fit with the three magic classes. I had two light green snaked lines across both cheeks along with another line that made them look like mirrored F's. The symbol also trailed down my arms in beauitful snaked lines and spirals. When it came time to name her, I instantly decided what I wanted. "Lunaria." I typed into the fancy box. I clicked ok and looked at the different concept art that passed by on my screen as the game connected to the server. A pop up then appeared and redirected me to the log in screen where I entered my characters name and the password I choose earlier with the other information to finish my registry. I followed the instructions to the key and then hit the golden "Login" button. I grabbed my Head Mount Display (HMD) and put it on as the screen went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Root Town Mac Anu

I thought to myself as the game loaded Root Town, Aqua City Capital Mac Anu. "If this game is boring I am going to kill Chris for edging me on to get it. Although it must be great if Chris has been playing the beta version for the last five years." Within a minute the game had signed me in, my computer was specially created by top electronical designers by my specifications and requirements, so I could play the game on Ultra setting."

"Ah, finally you arrive! I have been waiting quite some time!." Without looking around first I looked straight at the tall, tan, well built male character who had a greenish-blue war paint all over his body.

I stammered for a moment but managed to let out my statement. "C-Chris, is that you?"

The male smiled. "Yes, it's me but remember in-game I am known as Orca of the Azure Sea. I'm a rather well known player around here. Mostly known for helping new players like yourself. So Moe, what took you so long to get here?" Orca asked.

"Well after I sent you the message about my collector number on the game's case a bunch of pop up's appeared. One of them said I recieved a special code to unlock exclusive content. Apparently they released different content for each of the 100 copies." I stated.

"Oh I see, well that's amazing! I thought your avatar looked a bit different then the others here. What is your race and class exactly?" He asked.

"I'm going as the Human/Beast Halfling race that came with my copy and my class is Adept Rogue, apparently that came with it as well. It allowed me to pick any three classes I'd like to be, the message stated I won't be as strong as each class individually because they have to have a balance in game so my stats will be a few points lower then normal. Also my character's name is Lunaria." I replied.

Chris laughed lightly. "Well your avatar looks amazing. Alright first thing, open the menu and open the Member Address section." As before I followed instructions word for word. "Ok now, take my character's hand." Chris stated as his in-game character held his hand out.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

Chris smirked. "When you're talking with a character you can push the select button and a new menu pops up which has actions that you can preform with that character. Open that menu and click "Grip"."

I listened again and did as I was told. With my head mount display all I could see was the game, nothing in the real world made it's way to my sight. I watched as my character reached out and gripped Orca's hand. Another pop up appeared. "Cauis Member Address added!

"What's a Member Address?" I questioned.

"It's basically a friend list, the more you collect the more players you're allowed to e-mail, invite to join your party and just hang out with. Now go back to the bring back up the Member Address section and now my name should appear along with an icon of my character's face. My level and GP amount also appears."

My eyes widened as I replied. "Wow Chris, you're level 50 already? How is that even possible the game has only been released for 4 days." I asked.

Chris laughed again. "Please call me Orca while we play, as for my level. The max level in the game is 250 so I still have a long way to go. The Beta testers were allowed to keep the character they made as long as it wasn't a race or class they decided to remove. So luckily my Human Blademaster got to stay. I have already cleared out my level 50 quests so I have absolutely nothing to do other then help you." Orca smiled "Another basic thing I find very useful to know is, quest at your own pace. The quests available here never disappear depending on your level. So for instance say I decided to skip a level 3 quest. At level 50 I can still return and pick up that level 3 quest. So you have no need to rush or anything at all."

"I smiled lightly, and released a little laugh. "Oh that sounds great, it'll give me time to experience everything.

Orca turned to his left and then stated. "Now this golden rotating circle is the Chaos Gate, the light blue center is what player's use to travel to different areas for either questing, level grinding, GP farming or for Events. You can either go solo or invite other player's to go with you, but as I stated earlier you need their Member's Address to invite them. Keep an eye out at the area stats, you use three different key words. The combinations are endless and each combination makes a new area with an element type, whether or not the area has a dungeon and the areas level." Orca stated. He went quiet for a minute when a bunch of circles appeared in front of him, the different menus. He opened the Member's Address section and looked over mine. "With you being an Adept Rogue as you explained you were able to choose three different classes. I see you went with the three major magic users: Harvest Cleric, Shadow Warlock and Wavemaster. For the time being you're identified as being an Adept Rogue: Harvest Cleric. You don't need to worry to much about the other two not being mentioned as you reach specific levels you'll be notified about Class Extention quests, but that I'll explain when you get closer to the proper level for the first one. It starts at level twenty I believe, the Knuckle Master has one as well and allows them to have a second class: Werewolf. Since you chose the magic users you are more fragile towards physical attacks, meaning phsyical abilities will do more damage to you then most others. So when if you decide to go out on your own be sure the area level either matches yours or is at least one level below yours. You may be strong enough to handle an area maybe one or two levels higher just be careful."

I listened carefully and took in all the new information. Everything sank in easily and was easy to remember. "I have a feeling I'm going to get into this, and this is coming from the girl who doesn't like video games." Orca and I laughed lightly together.

"Alright, that's all you need to know about the Chaos Gate. Later as you progess in levels you will be able to unlock other Root Towns and can teleport there but that doesn't start till level thirty-five so you have awhile. Now, we can finally head outside. Follow me Lunaria." Orca stated switching from his best friend tone to his mentor tone.

We walked at a slow pace so I can take in the room around me, best to remember everything around me while I can so I'm able to remember what I'm looking for. The large circular room was dark, the only light were the few candles a few feet up the pillars. The light from the candles was enough for me to see the gray color of the stone walls. As we reached the door Orca stopped. "Lunaria, I want to offically welcome you to "The World." He smiled and then placed a hand on the large anicent gray stone door. A blue light emerged from his hand and we were both transported outside.

I looked around in astonishment. "Orca this place is beautiful! The Ultra Graphic setting makes everything so much better." I stated.

Orca laughed. "You're playing on Ultra as well? Sweet, you'll be able to experience everything in the smoothest greatest detail."

I noticed a hovering bulletin type board hovering over the heart of the city. As I was about to ask Orca what it was giant green letters slid across the screen. "Welcome to Delta Aqua Capital Mac Anu."

"Go ahead and take a moment to look at your surroundings and then I'll take you to the shops and the other various places you can go." I looked around slowly, carefully taking in my surroundings. As I turned to my right to view the other side I took in to perspective what the area seemed to be built with, old vintage brick. The city was walled and and everything was built in old vintage brick, from the buildings and walkways, to the streets and bridges. "Have you seen enough Lunaria? I have a lot left to show you and then there is something special going on in a little while."

"Yes, you can continue showing me around." I stated.

Orca walked in front of me, a slow enough pace so I could keep up and continue examining the scenary. We made our way to the first little shop and the kind gentlmen behind hit smiled warmly. "This is the Save Shop, when you're ready to get off for the day for even for a few minutes you can save your progess here."

I smiled back at the Save Shop owner and then looked at Orca. "So are the shop owners non-player characters or are they played by an actual human?"

"The only NPC's we have in this game are the monsters. Everything else is run by HPC's otherwise known as Human Player Character's." Orca looked at the shop owner and nodded.

"Yes you see the employee's at Cyber Connect all take part in the gaming enviorment. All the shop's are run by PC's just like your character is run by you, a player.

I stepped back in shock. "Wow, this game must be huge if the employee's are even playing. I'm Lunaria, it's nice to meet you." I smiled again towards the shop owner.

"I'm Saki, the Save Shop owner. It's nice to meet you too. Now Orca you might want to continue your tour, the event starts in an hour."

Orca nodded and we continued our tour of Mac Anu. I was shown the weapon, item, and armor shop. I was shown the location of the Elf's Haven where I could store all the items I wanted to keep. "If you open the menu and click inventory you can see all the items you're currently holding. Now being a new member you're given a Newbie Pack. It contains five Health Drinks, five Mage Soul's, five Sprite Ocarina's, 3 Fairy Orb's, and ten Fortune Wires. Health Drinks restore 150HP, Mage Soul's restore 100SP, Sprite Ocarina's return you to the entrance of the dungeon and Fortune Wire disarm trapped treasure boxes. Now keep in mind you can hold x99 of each item but only 50 different items before you have to sell something or store it in Elf's Haven." Orca explained.

I shook my head lightly. "The character race wasn't all I recieved. It also extended my inventory and gave me a few differen desktop backgrounds and audio choices for the main log in menu. I can hold 150 different items. It says I currently have 4/150."

Orca shot me a look of playfull hate. "Oh I so hate you right now, maybe I should have preordered the Collector's Edition. Oh well anyway, I have covered the weapon shop, item shop, elf's haven and save shop. For the basic's there isn't anything else in town you need to know for your level." Orca explained as he opened up his menus again. "We still have 30 minutes before the event starts. Would you like to explore a dungeon?"

"Sure, let's head back to the Chaos Gate." I stated happily. "Should we save first?" I asked.

"Nah, you're with me I'll watch over you. It's a beginners dungeon anyway, so you'll be fine. Come on let's go." Orca replied as we made our way back to the gate, actually running this time. When we reached the gate Orca looked at me. "Alright, you ready?" He asked.

I released a smile as my reply. "So where to?" I asked.

"We're going to Delta: Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field." Orca place his hand on the Chaos Gate, my instincts told me to do the same. When I did both our hands released the blue light I witnessed earlier as three high tech golden rings form around us. Shortly after Mac Anu disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Delta: Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field

When the white light dissipated from my HMD, the new field appeared. The field was filled with goregous green grass, clear sky and I could hear the wildlife that lived here. Very old looking stone statues were placed in various spots across the plain. "Orca all I have to say is if I didn't know this was a game I could pass this off as real life." I stated and then laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I thought that as well when I started the Beta version. The good thing is every area is different so the graphical beauty never gets stale. I'm still exploring new areas with structures I've never seen. It truly is amazing." Orca replied.

I caught a yellow orb in the periphial of my left eye. "So what's that? I asked as I started to walk towards it.

"Luna, wait! That's a magic portal, most of the monsters in this come out of them. although there are some monsters that freely roam." I stopped in my tracks and allowed Orca to finish explaining. "The top right of your screen is a mini map of the area. The stone structures show on it as a reminder that there's a wall so you'd have to go around. Now there are monster portals all over the fields but they don't appear on the map unless you use a Fairy Orb. Since you're new I won't have you waste such a valuable item in a low level place like this, so I'll use one.

A pop up window appeared, "Orca used a Fairy Orb." I looked at my mini map and noticed the four yellow monster portals around me appear on the map, though those were the only four that showed up. "There's only four portals in this field?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why it's the best beginners area. I'm going to fight the first monster so you can watch and see how to block and when to strike back, and then the rest of them are going to be up to you." Orca replied.

We started running toward the first portal. I heard a whoosh and then portal shattered. The yellow light flashed and then faded exposing a Goblin who was looking around. it has pointy ears and a crumbled together mouse face. At first it caught sight of me but Orca jumped in between us causing the Goblin's aggresion to change over to him. As the Goblin charged at Orca with his spiked club a giant notched broad sword appeared in Orca's hand. He perfectly blocked the first attack from the Goblin. "That was a block, you can block most attacks but you can't block critical hits or magic." The Goblin retaliated swifly and then returned attacking Orca. As he dodged the next attack he swung his sword in a circle and slammed it down against the Goblin, killing it in one hit.

My eyes widened. "Oh wow, you're really Strong Orca. The purple 1 that popped up by your characters feet, I take that was the experience you earned from killing him?"

"Yes, that was the experience notice. The number of monsters needed to be defeated for a level increases for every level. If you didn't notice under the mini map when you recieve experience appears under there for both characters. "I recieved one experience point because I'm level 50 killing a level 1 monster. You on the other hand being level 1 gained 20 experience."

I bounced around slightly. "Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, the next portal is all yours, are you ready Luna?" I nodded and then started running to the secon portal. It shattered and the light dissipated revealing another Goblin. This time it caught sight of me as Orca stayed in the back with his hands resting on the handle of his sword that he stabbed into the ground. "Just remember, block when he's about to attack and then you attack him when he's open. Being a Harvest Cleric you do have magic attacks as well as physical but I'll teach you magic after this fight."

My staff appeared in my hand as the Goblin charged towards me quickly. I tried to block but wasn't quick enough and got hit on my side. I fell back against the grass. "Carefull, Lunaria!"

I jumped back to my feet and ready my staff. I managed to block the Goblin's second attack and then struck him back with my staff. Another round of attack and defend went on and finally the Goblin had turned gray and dissipated. Orca gained 1 experience and you gained 20 experience points appeared under the mini map.

"Good, you could use some training but that was good. Now open your Magic menu, it's under Inventory. I want you to cast Repth on yourself, it replenishes your HP." Orca stated.

I listed carefully to the instructions and did as told. My character raised her staff in the air and yelled "Repth". Green sparkles surrounded me and the wound on my side closed. This continued for the last two portals. Finally when the battles over two different treasure chests appeared: one brown, one blue. "Okay these are treasure chests, the brown one you can open and recieve an item. However the blue one is trapped. You have to use a Fortune wire on it or it blows up and causes a horrible status effect, sometimes even lowers your characters level. Since this is your first run I'll go ahead and use the Fortune Wire for you."

I placed my hand over the first brown chest and the familiar blue light flashed, inside was a Health Drink. Orca used the Fortune Wire on the blue trapped treasure chest which caused it to turn brown like the other. He nodded in my direction when I walked closer to it and place my hand above it, inside was a Fairy Orb. "Here you can have this Orca." I stated.

He looked at me and laughed. "Nah you keep it, I have plently of them I can always get more later if need be. With you just starting out you're real low on cash, all new players start with one thousand GP. So you keep the item. Alright next is the dungeon. On your mini map there is a black stair case and a red arrow pointing down. That's the dungeons entrance, although we don't need to look at that as the entrance is right here." He laughed lightly looking behind him.

We walked down the stairs and find a room that is empty. The walls are made out of old brown bricks, and the floor is dirt with patches of gravel. "Dungeons have multiple floors, though this one has only 1. Usually each floor has at least one magic portal. As you progress further into the dungeon the monsters get harder and come in greater numbers. Although you have nothing to worry about with me here." He stated punching his chest. I laughed hard. "Alright you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We rushed to the opposite side of the empty room and through the first door into the next room. The next room was the same as the last; stone walls and the dirt floor. Another monster portal was at the end of the rectangular hall on the left. As I ran towards it a Goblin appeared. "Alright Luna, this time I want you to use your magic attack on him. Be quick though opening the menus doesn't pause the game."

I quickly slid my hand down causing the menu orbs to appear and hit Magic. I looked at the list and reconized Repth so I by passed that and wen to the next: Rue Kruz. After I tapped it the menu disappeared just in time for me to notice the Goblin closing in, I back stepped swiftly dodging the Goblin's club and then shouted. "Rue Kruz!" The Goblin was encased in a small bubble which then constricted on him and then exploded. The now dead Goblin repeated the process as the last four: turned gray and dissipated. A treasure chest appeared in its place; as I walked over and placed my hand over it I recieved the item: Antidote.

"Wow excellent Luna, that was an amazing dodge!"

I smiled confidently and twirled my staff over my head and flicked it out. "This is fun, Orca."

Finally we entered the final room of the dungeon which held the Gott Statue and the rare treasure at the end of the dungeon. "In the final room of all dungeons hold a Gott Statue. They are the Guardians of the dungeon's final treasure so to speak. Go ahead and take it." Orca stated.

I nodded and walked slowly towards the Gott Statue. I placed my hand over the treasure chest causing it to open. Inside the treasure chest was a Grunty Doll.

"What's this Orca?" I questioned.

"That's just a sellable or tradeable item. It doesn't have any other use then that. If you sell it you can easily get 500 GP from Grunty fanatics, or if you trade it you can easily obtain a level 3 piece of equipment. Well Lunaria, that's the end of the dungeon. Time to head back to town, the event is going to start soon." Orca explained and then withdrew a Sprite's Ocarina, he blew into it once and a peaceful tune played. The same high tech golden rings over passed our characters and returned us to the entrance of the dungeon. We both opened our menu orbs and scrolled down to "Return to Town"

"See you back in Mac Anu!" I exclaimed and then laughed.

Orca smiled and waved as I vanished 5 seconds before he did. The flash of white light dissipated and the familiar room holding the Chaos Gate returned to my HMD. I walked a few feet forward and leaned against one of the stone pillars as Orca just started to materialize in town.

"Come on, Luna. We're going to be late if we dilly dally." Orca explained as we rushed to the door and transported to town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcoming Event

"Orca what is so special we have to rush for?" I asked.

Without stopping Orca explained where we were going. "Do you pay attention to anything that is posted on the BBS Boards? CC Corp is hosting an event tonight to welcome everyone to the game, of course the Beta Testers are welcome as well. I mean we really haven't played that much of the game and the company has changed most of it. It's almost completely different then what it was back in the testing days."

"Oh a welcoming event?"

Orca nodded as we started slowing our speed when we reached the corridor that lead to the heart of Mac Anu. I moved by Orca and walked towards the crowd beneath the bulletin board. I could hear various languages being spoken around me, friends gathered in groups and new players like myself stayed towards the back. Orca gave my shoulder a firm squeeze and then made his way to the group on the far left: the other beta testers. The biggest fountain in the city lowered into the ground and in its place was a giant hovering platform. When the stage reached the require height the high tech golden teleport rings usually found at the Chaos Gate appeared and transported in groups of players.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Kamui, I'm the leader of the Crimson Knights. The other Administrators and I wanted to hold an event to welcome everyone to "The World"." The tall, short black haired girl stated as she took a step back and turned to the white haired man in silver armor, who then stepped forward.

"Greetings fellow members, I am Balmung of the Azure Sky. I am but one of the two Descendants of Fianna. I'm sure many of you know a dear friend of mine; Orca of the Azure Sea." Balmung stated as he looked down towards the group of Beta testers while Orca arose and held out his hand. I noticed a golden light, similar to the blue light I've seen all day, glow from his palm causing the three golden rings to move down his character transporting him onto the platform.

"Thank you Lord Balmung. Now I may not be a System Administrator but when the Beta version of "The World" began Balmung and I were the only two to complete the event, The One Sin, granting us titles from the Goddess Fianna herself. I, myself, was once in your shoes as a level one player. So I wish the best of luck to you all and enjoy playing "The World"." Orca stepped back and looked towards Balmung and Kamui who in turned nodded. Orca raised his hand once again and was back on the ground in a matter of seconds.

A Wavemaster in red robes approached the front of the platform, as Orca left his group of Beta Testers to make his way to me. "My name is Reki, I'm a system admin that works on the data files of "The World". There are many more administrators but I'm sure in due time you will eventually met them. So let's get this event on the road!" Reki stated with a devilish grin. "All players who would like to participate in tonights event can head to the Delta area: Hidden Forbidden Treasure Gem. When all players arrive in the area, my assisstant Maggi will explain the requirements to completing the event. See you there!" Reki stated as he warped out of the Root Town.

Shortly after Reki left, Maggi, Balmung, Kamui and the rest of the Crimson Knights warped out as well. I could hear the chatter of the different groups of characters around me. I looked at Orca and then turned to make my way to the Chaos gate.

"So are you going to participate in the event, Luna?" Orca asked as we walked over the light brown vintage brick bridge.

"Actually, yes I think I will. If it's an event to welcome the new players of the game, they couldn't have set the difficulty to hard, right?" I replied. "What kind of rewards do events hold?"

"For this event I'm not sure what the reward will be. I do know the first event I went to was 1 year after the beta was released. We had to make withered cherry blossom trees sprout. The reward was a special key item which you've seen me use earlier."

"You used a key item earlier? I asked.

"Yes, I noticed you looking in my direction when Balmung introduced me in his speech. The golden light you saw illuminating from my palm was the key item, it lets you gate out from anywhere in town, instead of running back to the Chaos Gate like you have too."

I scoweled playfully. "Alright, well I plan on beating you in this event, Orca!" I exclaimed and then laughed as we reached our destination. "Alright, so the keywords for the event area are: Delta Hidden Forbidden Treasure Gem. Come on, let's go." I stated and then placed my hand on the gate.

Orca laughed. "You won't be beating me, I'm teaming up with you." I nodded and smiled as Orca placed his hand on the gate. "Delta Hidden Forbidden Treasure Gem!"

The familiar white light flashed as we were transported to a new area. When the ligh dissipated I quickly took in the surroundings while Orca walked forward a few feet.

"Welcome everyone!" The familiar voice of Reki stated. After I turned to look at him another set of twelve gate rings appeared behind the mass of players. "Now that everyone is here Maggi can begin to explain todays event." Reki stepped back as Maggi stepped forward.

"Thank you, Reki. Alright players, todays event is to hunt down and kill a rare level 1 monster known as the Unholy Death Worshipper. He is hidden some where in the dungeon. Split off into teams of three and when everyone is teamed up you may begin."

I looked towards Orca. "Teams of three? Does this mean we can't participate? I only know you." I stated.

Orca chuckled lightly. "I have a surprise guest coming to join us, he is very eager to meet the new player that is friends in reality with Orca of the Azure Sea."

My eyes grew wide. "What? Who?" I couldn't help but ask.

Orca grew a look of mischief. "it's about time you got here, Lunaria was beginning to worry she wouldn't be able to participate."

I heard the sound of metal armor banging together lightly as a white haired player strolled passed us. The familiar wings on his back made be realize instantly who he was. "Lord Balmung? You're our third party member? Orca isn't that considered over kill? I mean the two Descendants of Fianna teamed up with a newbie to kill a level one monster for a rare item, isn't that a little unfair?" I questioned.

"Unfair yes, overkill yes, but I have high hopes for you as does Balmung. He's agreed willingly to help you as I have." Orca stated.

I turned toward Balmung who's hand was held out the same way Orca's had been earlier today. I took a second to remember the menu's needed to be opened to accept the Member's Address. As my character gripped the legendary warriors hand a pop up appeared on my screen. "Balmung of the Azure Sky Member Address confirmed."

My eyes grew wide and glistened in the light. "This is awesome." I chuckled lightly and sent them both a party invitation, which they swiftly accepted and starting running for the dungeon. I was in to much shock to realize they had already left, but when I did notice i pushed myself hard to catch up with them and returned to their side inside the dungeon entrance.

"Okay, Lunaria, Maggi stated the boss is some where in the dungeon. Orca use a Fairy Orb and let's begin our search." Balmung stated.

Orca obeyed his friends order willingly and used the requested item. Shortly after we began our search for the monster. As we made our way down the first flight of stairs we entered a horde of player character's screaming and yelling at one another in a competetive tone.

"Well I guess that's it for the first floor, with the mass group of people here it's clearly obvious the boss is not here. Now Lunaria, I'm sure Orca explained what the Fairy Orb item does. So follow the mini map and lets head for the stairs leading to the second floor." Balmung stated. On the next floor the group of people has died down a lot. "Alright, well come on time to search. We have to get Lunaria to the boss before anyone else reaches him."

Orca and Balmung dashed quickly down the long corridor with me rushing behind them. As we reached the first fork we decided to check the right room first. Once we walked through the door and noticed there was nothing there but a bunch of angry player characters we turned around and high tailed our way back to the fork and went left. Yet again the room was empty. "Guys this doesn't seem to be working, I don't think we're going to get to the boss before anyone else at this rate." I stated.

Balmung smirked and Orca chuckled. "Oh don't worry you'll get there. I'm sure the other players who are further down then we are are tempted to give up."

A glimpse of hope grew across my face and I ran ahead of my new friends towards the stairs to the third floor. When we walked through the end of the third floor corridor the three of us noticed hardly any characters were there. The first room we looked in had a monster portal.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect Kamui, Reki and Maggi to place monster portals in the event, we haven't seen one yet." Orca stated.

I grinned devilishly. "Mine." I muttered as I side stepped away from the two warriors and stopped in front of the portal as it shattered.

Orca and Balmung stood to the side once they recognized the monster was just a little Goblin. "So I finally get to see if your training lesson paid off earlier, huh Orca?" Balmung chuckled lightly.

"She's better then she seems, shes somewhat swift. I've never seen a Harvest Cleric move as fast as she did this morning."

As the Goblin locked on to me my staff appeared into my right hand. I steadied myself as the Goblin leaped forward to attack with his club. I swiftly spun the top part of my staff and slammed it against the ground blocking the lower attack the Goblin was trying to preform. He staggered slightly which gave me the opprotunity to side step back and scroll through my magic menu.

"Rue Kruz!" I shouted as I raised my staff into the air. The familiar aquatic bubble formed around the Goblin, constricted him and then exploded killing him instantly. Balmung gained 1 experience, Orca gained 1 experience, you gained 20 experience points.

"Nice work Lunaria, I'm really impressed. Although there is no time to lounge around we have to get you to the boss first." Balmung stated.

I nodded as we turned and swiftly made our way back into the main corridor. When we re entered the hallway we noticed numerous player characters running for the stairs. We followed them with haste to the next floor, not expecting the unexpected. When we walked to the stairs we noticed a purple smog in front of the stairwell. "This is it, we found the bosses room. Be prepared everyone."

Balmung's sword appeared in his hand along with Orca's. My staff appeared after I took the final step off the stairwell. As I looked around the room of the dungeon I noticed player characters turning gray and dissipating just as the monsters did when they were killed. One by one they dropped in a fast pace. "Orca everyone is dying!" I exclaimed.

Balmung chuckled. "I guess Reki forgot to dumb down the bosses level. Oh well, the Descendant's of Fianna can take him down with ease." He stated as he banged his fist against his silver armor.

I narrowed my eyes. "What is with you guys and your stuck up attitudes." I laughed.

"Balmung remember, she needs the final hit against the boss for her to recieve the rare item." Orca explained in which Balmung replied with a nod.

The two blademasters raced forward through the dungeon room. New player characters continued to fall and dissipate while others were in the back trying to keep the ones still in the room healed. Balmung and Orca easily dodged the Unholy Death Worshipper's attacks while I kept behind them. I watched as the health bar on the boss dwindle down fast. When all that was left was a low amount of fifty health Balmung jumped back along with Orca who yelled in my direction. "Now Lunaria!"

I readied my staff and slid around, opening my magic menu. "Rue Kruz!" The familiar bubble yet again constricted the monster and exploded. The boss turned gray and dissipated. The remaining players in the room all dropped to their knees in defeat.

"Aw man, it looks like she gets the rare item!" I heard a Flick Reaper yell from the furthest corner.

My grin grew wide and my eyes glistened in joy. Balmung raised his hand and activated a key item, his palm illuminating the same golden glow Orca's did at the Administration Greet in town.

"The event is over, in a few seconds every character will be returned to town. Please return to the bulletin board in Mac Anu for the award ceremony! Thank you all for participating." Once Balmung was finished with his speech, my character was engulfed in the golden rings and I was warped back to town.

Back in Mac Anu Orca and I made our way back to the heart of the city under the bulletin board. Once we arrive the fountain once again disappeared and the stage took its place. Kamui, the leader of the Crimson Knights, Maggi, Reki and a few other system administrators appeared and looked at me directly.

"Lunaria, you are the winner of todays "Welcome Event"! Congratulations, now please come claim your reward." As Kamui stated she waved her hand in the air. Once she did that two gold rings criss crossed around me and I was teleported onto the platform. When I rematerialized I was standing in front of Kamui. "Congratulations again, Lunaria. I also noticed you have a very unique character class and race. You must be a lucky member who has gotten their hands on one of the First Day Collectors Editions. Here is your reward." Kamui stated and then waved her hand to her left which caused a very color even treasure chest to appear. I walked over to it and placed my hand above it, causing the blue light to radiate from my palm which opened the chest. A pop up appeared on my screen. "Congratulations for being the first to complete todays event, here's your item: Halo of the Heavens."

I slid the headgear equipment into my inventory and then returned my sight to Kamui who nodded with a smile. She waved her hand in front of me and sent me back down to the ground where I was standing before, next to Orca.

"Well everyone, that concludes todays event. The system admins appreciate your participation. Have a good night everybody!" Reki stated with a friendly tone and a bright grin. One by the the admins and the guards of the Crimson Knights warped out and the fountain returned to its rightful place.

I turned to Orca and started to chat with him as I noticed the thousands of other players disperse from the area. "So Luna, what item did you recieve?" He asked in a very curious tone.

I pulled the Halo of the Heavens head piece out from my inventory. "The description box shows that it adds a permanent +0.5 to all your character attributes with every level."

Orca's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "Wow that's really impressive. Character attributes are basically your stats, physical attack, defense, evasion. Same goes with magical attack, defenses and evasion. I also noticed you gained a level, welcome to level 2." Orca stated in a sarcastic tone.

I blushed lightly and placed the Halo of the Heavens in my headgear slot in the character stat screen and watched my reflection in the base of the fountain. My beautiful character was now even more complete as the headgear I aquired from finishing todays event had created a golden illuminating halo above my feline ears.

"Wow, this is amazing. Chris I'm so glad you nagged me until I pre order this game! Thank you so much!" I looked around the middle of town looking for someone. "Hey where did Lord Balmung run off to?" I asked.

"He had to log out for the night, he has some files to sort though for the next game update, to help run the game even smoother."

I smiled. "Oh alright, I'll just show him the next time he gets on. Alright well I'm going to log out for the night I am exhausted. I had a blast today. I'll see you at school Monday, or tomorrow if we decide to login. Good night Chris." I stated and then turned my back towards him and walked to the Chaos Gate. When my body materialized through the large ancient door I walked to the Chaos Gate, slid my hand down to open the menu orbs and clicked "Log Out"." I was returned to the desktop of the game where I was able to check my flash mail (if I had recieved any) also read on anything new posted on the BBS Boards. Since there was no new information in either I hit the closed metal door icon in the corner which made my HMD black out. I slid it off and yawned hard.

I moved from my chair and changed into a pair of lose shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt and collapsed on my bed and soon after fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
